


First Date

by Gizzwhizz



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Dorks in Love, Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, fake first date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 20:10:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18213023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gizzwhizz/pseuds/Gizzwhizz
Summary: Prompto tries to be romantic by taking Ignis on a "first date."Originally written for the Promnis "Promise" zine.





	First Date

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally written well over a year ago for the Promnis "Promise" zine and I just forgot to ever post it. It's just a short little drabble, but I'm still proud of it. Enjoy!

“It won’t be weird, I promise.” 

It was a little weird. 

Fiddling with his napkin at the little café in Lestallum, Prompto thought back to the click-bait article he’d stumbled across. It had sounded cute, romantic even, to role play meeting for the first time and going on a “first date.” And Ignis, bless him, had even agreed once Prompto worked up the courage to mention it to him. 

In practice, however, it was a bit of a rocky start. Prompto felt more than a little silly asking questions he already knew the answers to, like “So how do you know Noct?” and “What do you do?” To his surprise, however, Ignis answered each question honestly and without a hint of discomfort. That helped. 

Then Ignis let his gaze fall deliberately on the camera sitting on the table at Prompto’s elbow. 

“You have an interest in photography, I gather?” the brunet asked, as if Prompto hadn’t spent the last several weeks showing him dozens of photos nearly every night. As if he’d never agreed to suddenly pull the car over because Prompto was begging to snag a shot the way a child begs for candy. 

Prompto opened his mouth to reply and the flood gates opened. Some of it Ignis knew, of course, but some of it he didn’t. Like how Prompto had gotten his first camera on his 10th birthday, a slightly-used Polaroid that he instantly fell in love with. How he’d covered the refrigerator and the walls of his room with shots of anything and everything: animals, people, buildings, cars. How, during the summer of his freshman year of high school he’d turned the bathroom into a darkroom and spent _hours_ experimenting with diffusion, texturing, and different levels of exposure (or overexposure). How his high school graduation present had been his first high-end digital camera, and he’d only retired it after months of saving to buy a newer model for their road trip. 

When he reached the trip, however, he lost steam and really glanced around him for the first time. Their food was long since eaten, plates cleared, and the café had emptied considerably. He’d been talking about himself for some time, and all the while Ignis had given him his full attention, only interrupting once or twice with a few clarifying questions about darkroom techniques. 

“Sorry,” Prompto mumbled, “I…guess I got a bit carried away.” His cheeks were burning as he stared down at the table cloth. 

_Some “first date,”_ he thought. _You barely even asked him anything._

“On the contrary, I quite enjoyed listening to you. You’re obviously very passionate about your work.” 

Prompto felt Ignis’ warm hand cover his own and finally glanced up to find the Advisor beaming at him. He smiled back, sitting up a little straighter as he turned his palm to lace their fingers together. 

“Yeah? Well next time it’s your turn to spill.” Prompto paused before adding, “If you want.” 

“Always,” Ignis promised, brushing a kiss against Prompto’s knuckles.


End file.
